


Commitment

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Codependency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John might be straight, but he is desperately in love with Sherlock. He desired Sherlock, not sexually, but something deeper and more frightening than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-season 2 drabble.

Sherlock never touched John like that. Never _that_.

What they shared wasn’t sexual.

John was straight. He liked women. Well, rather, their bodies. Liked, not loved women. Because even though he pretended, they bored him. Everyone except Sherlock bored him.

John was straight, but loved Sherlock Holmes.

Whenever he came home from a date, Sherlock was able rattle off her every flaw and predict when it would go wrong. He was always right. If John didn’t know any better, he might have thought it was possessiveness.

Irene knew.

Irene understood the pull that was Sherlock, but she couldn’t _understand_. Not fully. Because no one else had ever gotten close to Sherlock like he had. Sherlock was intrigued by Irene, but she wouldn’t share Sherlock’s life. That was one consolation.

He knew they were in a co-dependent relationship. He’d taken more than his fair share of psychology courses in university.

Takers and caretakers.

John didn’t care. Not when Sherlock was the only thing that made him alive.

Sherlock took what was freely given. Their lives were interwoven.

 Inseparable.

One unable to function without the other.

Early on Sherlock told him he was married to his work. Which these days John was pretty much married to him. Everyone assumed they were involved. Married, if not on paper, then in action. They might not be wrong.

Sherlock upturned his worldview in everything, so why not his sex life?

Sherlock might not have touched him physically like _that_ , but he’d touched him. With one pointed look, he was able to throw John off kilter. Sherlock knew when John touched himself. Undoubtedly knew his inner fantasies. Knew him inside and out. Touched him in ways no one else could.

Sherlock talked to him when he isn’t there. That Sherlock doesn’t know he’s gone would disturb someone people, but John chooses to focus instead on the fact that Sherlock is talking to him. Seeking him out in moments when the world doesn’t matter. When breathing is only a necessary biological process that takes a backseat to _thinking_. Sherlock _needs_ him and that’s all that matters.

John might be straight, but he is desperately in love with Sherlock. He desired Sherlock, not sexually, but something deeper and more frightening than that.

He’d killed for Sherlock.

He’d die for Sherlock, though if that day came he’d rather die _with_ Sherlock.

Inseparable to the last. The ultimate commitment.

END.


End file.
